Boruto No Yakusoku
by Azisakmal
Summary: Apa? Genjutsu! Genjutsu apa yang dapat membuat orang lain kembali kemasa lalu? Tousan? Kaasan? Genjutsu ka? Chikusoooo! #9Rokie #Team7 #Team8 #Team10 #Boruto #Shikadai #Sarada
1. Chapter 1 : Genjutsu

Story: Boruto No Yakusoku

Pairing: BoruSaraShika/Famly/Frindship/Adventures.

Naruto: @MasashiKishimoto

#0#

 _Chapter 1 : Genjutsu_

Konohagakure atau juga sering disebut desa daun tersembunyi adalah desa terbesar setelelah diantara 4 besar desa lainnya. Tidak, desa mungkin kota. Desa yang dulunya adalah tempat Shinobi legendaris berada sekarang menjadi kota dengan populasi rakyat yang banyak dan juga damai.

Bagaimana bisa kota yang biasanya menjadi tempat Kriminalitas sekarang menjadi damai? kenapa tempat yang dulunya desa sekarang menjadi kota? welll??? Yah itu karena Hokage ketujuh kita Uzumaki Naruto.

Bocah yang dulunya nakal, keras kepala dan selalu meneriaki indentitasnya dengan lantang kepada orang orang yang mungkin akan mustahil terwujudnya.

Yappssss. Apa mustahil siapa yang bilang? Dengan hasil kerja keras yang ia lakukan selama ini bersama teman temannya dan juga sikap pantang menyerahnya, akhirnya berhasil membuatnya menduduki singgasana dikursi Hokage. Tidak ada yang bakal mengira bahwa jika suatu hari nanti yang anak yang selali nakal,bodoh, bahkan siluman pembunuh akan menjadi penyelamat dunia.

Ngomongin siluman pembunuh. Iya dia adalah musang atau bisa disebut rubah yang sekarang masih mendiami tubuh Naruto sang Hokage ketujuh. Rubah yang berhasil disegel dengan FuinJutsu dewa kematian berhasil membuat Naruto berjaya sampai sekarang. Walaupun dulunya banyak nyawa yang bertebaran.

All hasil, dia yang berhasil atau melakukan Jutsu itu maka dia akan mati. seperti apa yang dilakukan dengan Sandaime terhadap Orochimaru dan Youndaime untuk Naruto.

35 tahun berlalu setelah usainya perang dunia Shinobi ke empat dimana lima desa terbesar bergabunya menjadi aliansi shinobi terhebat di dalam sejarah. perang yang melawan pasukan Edo Tensei atas perintah Kabuto berhasil tak terlewatkan. Walaupun Madaralah kepalanya dan Obito lah piyonnya.

Naruto juga mempunyai anak sekarang. yang sekarang berumur 13 tahun dan juga 9 tahun. Sebut saja Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Dengan istri yang bernama Hyuga Hinata yang telah mengubah marga menjadi Uzumaki Hinata setelah menikah dengan Naruto.

Uzumaki Boruto putra lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto, tidak dibilang mirip tapi kembar persis seperti Naruto ketika seumaran dengan boruto, Mata yang biru, rambut yang kuning, kumis yang sama walaupun hanya dua dan muka yang serupa termasuk sifat keras kepalanya. posisi Boruto adalah Genin.

Uzumaki Himawari Putri perempuan yang mirip dengan Hinata dan seperempat dari Naruto. Mata yang biru, kumis dua yang seperti Naruto dan wajah dan rambu t seperti Hinata. Yang sekarang masih berada di Akademi. ( bingung autuor mau ngomong kaya mana jadi maaf tolong maklumin :v )

#0#

 ** _Drap! Drap! Drap_**

Sebuah pasukan khusus atas perintah sang Hokage sedang menjalankan misinya. Melocati pepohonan dengan keatas kebawah dibawah sinar matahari pagi. walaupun tidak terlalu panas akibat daun yang lebat diatas pepohonan, membuat sinarnya terlalu redup dilewati.

"Boruto kemana lagi kita pergi?" Seorang perempuan muda dengan baju pink yang khas sedang terlihat pusing akibat kertas yang dibawanya. perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri maupun kekanan berharap menemukan kuil yang berharap segera akan mereka temui.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tetapi menurut peta yang telah kita bawa, aku yakin bahwa kuil itu berada disekitar sini." balas Boruto pelan tanpa melirik sang perempuan. Jam demi jam mereka lewati dan tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan kuil yang sedang merak bertiga cari.

"Genjutsu ka?"

"Shikadai, Apa maksudmu?" setiba itu, Boruto maupun Sarada langsung cepat memberhentikan langkahnya ditepian pohon setelah mendengar salah satu kata rekannya yang dipanggil Shikadai.

"Tidak aku hanya berpikiran aneh, terhadao tempat ini. Soalnya, tanda akibat kunaiku yang telah kuciptakan terus kita lewati." tegas Shikadai sambil menjukan bekas goresan dipohon tepat dibelakang Sarada akibat kunainya. Ada banyak goresan yang telah dibuat pemuda bernama Shikadai itu untuk menandai perjalanannya dan all hasil semua itu terus mereka lewati setelah memasuki hutan yang tidak tahu hutan apa yang mereka lewati.

Boruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, masalahnya Boruto sendiri juga tidak merasakan lawan maupun kawan selain mereka berdua yang menjadi rekan setimnya.

"Kalo ini memang genjutsu, mari kita lepas" ucap Sarada kepada kedua timnya. Lalu mereka bertiga bersusun membentuk pola segtiga dengan tangan ber bentuk segel untuk melepas Genjutsu yang membuatnya tersesat.

"Semua siap?" aba aba Boruto dan dijawab anggukan sebagai kata Siap untuk melepaskan Genjutsu ini.

"Genjutsu Kai!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, dan benar ini adalah benar Genjutsu. Entah setelah mengatakan Genjutsu Kai sebuah cermin yang berbentuk seperti keristal hancur dimana mana. Yang berarti bahwa apa yang telah mereka alami adalah benar sebuah Genjutsu yang sudah dibuat orang yang tidak tau itu kapan.

Entah kenapa ketiga Shinobi itu tidak tau atau menyadari bahwa mereka telah terkena Genjutsu di hutan yang aneh ini. Tapi mereka beruntung memiliki Shikada yang memiliki sejuta ide dan juga strategi yang akan membuatnya menyelasaikan misinya dengan cepat.

"Sial, Bagaimana bisa kita dibodohi dengan Genjutsu bodoh yang telah merangkap kita selama berjam jam!" geram boruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya tak terima.

"Boruto sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan sebelum hari mulai gelap. Kita harus cepat mencari kuilnya untuk mengambil gulungan itu." pikir Sarada terhadap Boruto sambil menaruh telapak tangan kanannya dikeningnya. Borutopun mau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sarada, dia tidak mau lagi dan lagi diceramahi tousan bakkanya yang sangat keras kepala.

"Mendokusai" eluh Shikadai dengan kata kata khasnya kepada Boruto. Hingga merekapun kembali mencari kuil itu, dengan meloncati satu persatu pohon besar dihutan itu. Berkonsentrasi terasi terhadap hutan yang luas itu.

Sejam setelah mereka mencari dan merekapun akhirnya menemukan sebuah Kuil yang terletak di pertengan hutan yang sudah tak terawat. Kuil yang tidak begitu besar tapi masih sedikit bercorak.

"Itu kuilnya ayo kita masuk" tapi dengan cepat Sarada dan Shikadai langsung menarik tangan Boruto sebelum dia berhasil masuk melangkahkankan kaki kedalam kuil. "Tunggu Boruto, ada yang tidak beres!" tegas Sarada dan Shikadai bersamaan yang sukses membuat Boruto terhenti. Dan memamg ada sesuatu yang janggal dikuil itu.

"Naruto kau siap?"

"Shikamaru berhentilah bilang kalo ini merepotkan!"

"Hinata bagaimana pergerakan didepan sana?"

"Sasuke kun berhati hatilah"

Sembilan Rokie pun berkumpul, membuat tim yang diketuai Boruto ini kaget tak percaya. "Tousan!"

#0#

To be Continue

Wah Wah aneh yh ceritanya? yang tiba ada 9Rokie didepan tim yang dipimpin Boruto?

Sebenarnya Chpter nya mau saya panjangin tapi gara gara takut gak pas sama sang alur cerita jadi saya stop sampai sini chper 1 nya.

Sekalian mau test bagaimana reaksi sang pembaca terhadap author

Maaf yah kalo ceritanya abal abal author baru disini

Review?

Thanks For Read


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan yang mengharukan

Story: Boruto No Yakusoku

Pairing: BoruSaraShika/Famly/Frindship/Adventures.

Naruto: @MasashiKishimoto

#0#

 _Chapter 2 : Pertemuan yang mengharukan_

Sejam setelah mereka mencari dan merekapun akhirnya menemukan sebuah Kuil yang terletak di pertengan hutan yang sudah tak terawat. Kuil yang tidak begitu besar tapi masih sedikit bercorak.

"Itu kuilnya ayo kita masuk" tapi dengan cepat Sarada dan Shikadai langsung menarik tangan Boruto sebelum dia berhasil masuk melangkahkankan kaki kedalam kuil. "Tunggu Boruto, ada yang tidak beres!" tegas Sarada dan Shikadai bersamaan yang sukses membuat Boruto terhenti. Dan memamg ada sesuatu yang janggal dikuil itu.

"Naruto kau siap?"

"Shikamaru berhentilah bilang kalo ini merepotkan!"

"Hinata bagaimana pergerakan didepan sana?"

"Sasuke kun berhati hatilah"

Sembilan Rokie pun berkumpul, membuat tim yang diketuai Boruto ini kaget tak percaya. "Tousan!"

#0#

"Tousan!" kaget Boruto melihat pemuda dengan baju berwarna orange. Ditambah rambut kuningnya. Mata birunya. Kumis dipipinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Boruto mengetahui kalo itu adalah ayahnya. Sama persis seperti yang di foto diatas meja rumahnya. Ia yakin kalo foto itu adalah foto ayahnya yang berumur 13 tahun yang sama seusianya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang ada difoto keluar dari foto. Genjutsu ka?

Boruto berpikir mati matian soal ini, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang menyuruh mencari gulungan, malah ayahnya kembali yang menghadang mereka untuk mengambil gulungan itu. Dan terlebi lagi bukan hanya ayahnya yang ada. Bahkan Bibi Sakura dan Paman Shikamaru berada disana juga. Serta Gurunya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" kini giliran Shikadai yang berpikir, bahkan otak yang selalu muncul untuk menyelasaikan masalah kini malah menambahkan sebuah masalah.

"Saringgan!" Dengan cepat sarada mengaktifakan Saringgannya untuk mengecek kesembilan orang di depannya dan betapa kagetnya lagi Sarada setelah berhasil mengecek kesembilan orang di depannya.

"Ini nyata!" Ketus Sarada hingga membuatnya temundur dua langkah kebelakang tapi tidak untuk Boruto dan Shikadai yang masih tetap pada tempatnya.

Disisi lain

"Jadi tiga orang ini yang ingin mengambil gulungan ini ttebayou?" pemuda bersurai kuning ini menyengritkan alis kirinya keatas. "bukankah dia orang Konoha sama seperti kita?" lanjutnya sambil menatap heran ketiga pemuda di depannya.

"Byakugan!" permpuan bersurai indigo dengan cepat mengaktifkan mata khasnya. Hingga membuat Boruto yang melihatnya tambah tercengeng kaget. Kenapa karena dia yakin seratus persen kalo itu adalah ibunya.

"Hinata apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya seorang gadis pirang dengan satu ikatan di kepalanya." gadis termasuk di dalam team sepuluh, gadis penjual bunga di toko Yamanaka.

"Mereka manusia seperti kita Ino" tegas hinata yang masih fokus kepada ketiga pemuda di depannya itu. Ino pun yang akhirnya mendengar apa perkataan Hinata iapun langsung senang, bersyukur kalo itu bukan salah satu seperti bunshin atau mayat hidup yang di hidupkan kembali.

"Ck.Mendokusai. Jadi kalian shinobi Konoha?" sebuh pemuda dengan rambut terkincir seperti nanas akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya dan juga suaranya. keluar dari tempat persembunyian setelah beberapa kali menguap sambil mengatakan Mendokusai.

"Iya, kami Shinobi Konoha ttebasa!" teriak Boruto lantang, lalu mendekati Shikadai dan berbisik kepadanya. 'Dia ayahmu Shikdai.' Shikadai tau itu, dia berpikir jika ayah mudanya disini apa ibunya juga akan ada disini? tidak, itu tidak mungkin pasalnya ia yakin kalo ibunya pasti ada di Sunagakure.

"kalian bohong." kekedelapan temannya pun terbilang kaget saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru dan langsung memutar badannya 180 menghadap Shikamaru.

"Shi-shikamaru apa yang barusan kamu bilang?" kini giliran ayah Boruto lagi yang bicara. Pasalnya iya yakin kalo di depannya adalah Shinobi asli dari konoha. Terbukti atas Headbeand dan juga Byakugan dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak lihat? diantara semua Shinobi yang lulus ditahun ini hanya kita bersembilan yang berhasil lolos dan berhasil menjadi genin. Lagi diantara semua Shinobi konoh hanya kita bersembilan yang di tugaskan oleh Goodaime untuk menjaga kuil ini. Dan berarti aku yakin mereka pasti ingin mengambil gulungan itu" jelas Shikamaru terhadap kedelapan temannya.

Shikamaru memang pintar itu memang sudah makanannya jika soal membuat Strategi. Terbukti jika Asuma sensei bilang Shikamaru memliki IQ200 keatas. yang melebih IQ rata rata anak seusianya.

"Kau benar Shikamaru" balas Naruto, lalu mengepalkan tangannya. Setelah mendengar apa yang dibilang panjang lebar dengan Shikamaru, dengan cepat Narutopun langsung maju melawan pemuda didepannya di ikuti pemuda bersurai reiven dan gadi berambut pink.

"Boruto biar aku yang melawannya!" Boruto tau, tidak mungkin Sarada bisa akan melawan ayahnya yang masih seumurn dengannya itu. karena iya yakin team 7 adalah team yang kuat. Telah terbukti kalo mereka telah menjadi Shinobi yang disegani dimasa depan. Seperti Naruto yang menjadi Hokage. Sasuke yang menjadi gurunya. Dan Sakura yang menjadi Ninja medis terhebat dalam soal menyembuhkan. Tidak mungkin Boruto akan membiarkan Sarada melawannya sendirian.

Untuk Shikadai dia lebih baik diam dan memikirkan Strategi, bagai mana cara menyelesaikan masalah yang terlibat di dalam teamnya ini.

 ** _Pleseeettt!!!_**

Sebuah kunai berbentuk sabit melesat maju kearah Boruto. Tapi dengan mudahnya bagi Boruto, Kunai yang berbentuk sabit itu tidak ada apa apanya untuknya. "Terlalu mudah ttebasa" ejek Naruto kepada Naruto. 'Ayah yang payah' batinnya tersenyum.

Disisi lain sebuah Fuma shuriken dengan cepat berputar menuju Sarada, bersama lelaki bersurai reaven di belakangnya. Sarada tak kaget bahwa ayahnya Sasuke dengan cepat mengaktifkan Saringgannya walaupun masih berpola dua, begitupun Sarada yang juga masih berpola dua.

"Saringgan!" ucap Sarada dan Sasuke bersamaan. lalu mengaktifkan mata yang merah dengan dua tanda koma yang berputar di kedua matanya.

Disisi lain, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Naruto juga sedang dalam pertarungan yang hebat. Tidak seperti keenam yang lainnya yang diam dan menonton pertarung yang sedang dilakukan team7.

"Naruto, cepat hancurkan dia. Apa mau kau dihukum gara gara gagal menjalankan misi? Dan impianmu menjadi Hokage akan gagal?" sorak pemuda aneh dengan anjing diatas kepalanya.

"Berisik Kiba, akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga!" Ketus Naruto lalu menunjukan kekuatan andalannya. "Tajuu-Kagebunshin no jutsu"

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, sekarang Naruto ada banyak dan melesat maju kearah Boruto. Boruto yang melihatnya mau tidak mau harus mengeluarkan kekuatan mata terkuatnya yang waktu itu berhasil ia dapatkan dan juga dapat ia kendalikan.

"Jougan" seketika warna mata kanan yang tadinya biru kini menjadi putih terang. Dan seketika itu juga bunshin yang Naruto telah ciptakan kini menghilang akibat mata yang Boruto keluarkan.

Naruto terdiam kaku setelah melihat semua yang bunshin ia telah ciptakan hancur di depan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa dirinya ini, perasaannya yang tercampur aduk dan juga dia bisa merasakan kalo dia memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan pemuda di depannya.

Hati bisa menerima tetapi fisik berkata tidak. Naruto betul betul marah saat ini.

"Rasengan" sebuah jutsu yang kuat yang berhasil ia kuasai saat berlatih berasama si ero sannin. Dengan cepat Naruto meluncur maju kearah Boruto.

'Bakka oyajii' batin Boruto berbicara. Boruto sendiri tak kabur atau gerak melainkan hanya diam, seperti tak takut terkena jutsu bernama Rasengan itu.

"Shikadai?" ucap boruto pelan yang masih dapat didengar langsung dan tau apa arti dari panggilan tersebut dan dengan cepat Shikadai pun membuat segel ditangannya.

"Kagamane no jutsu" Jutsu yang berasal dari klan Nara yang akhirnya berhasil Shikadai lakukan. Bayangan itu meleset maju melewati Boruto dan mengenai sasarannya keopa Naruto.

"Sial!" gerutu Naruto. Serangan combinasion antara Shikadai dan juga Boruto akhirnya berhasil. Tapi untuk pemuda yang sedang bersender di depan sana sambil menguap nguap sekarang sangat kaget terhadap bocah yang mirip dengannya itu. Dari wajah, postur tubuh, bahkan jutsu yang ia kuasai.

"Siapa dia?" pikir Shikamaru kaget.

Ditempat lain antara Sarada dan Sasuke. "Kau! memiliki Saringgan!" Sasuke berdecak kaget dan terlebihnya lagi ia baru sadar kalo perempuan di depannya memakai lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke kepada sang gadis yang tepat berada di depannya dan gadis itupun langsung cepat menjawab pertanya yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu.

"Sarada, Uchiha Sarada" Sasuke kaget. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang masih memiliki keturunan uchiha yang juga dapat membangkitkan saringgan. Setaunya Clan uchiha telah lama tiada akibat insiden mengerikan yang dibuat kakaknya itu. Uchiha Itachi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya sasuke lagi. Sedangkan Sarada hanya diam tak bisa menjawab apa pertanya yang sedang ayahnya lontarkan, dia saja tak tau bagaimana bisa dia berada disini. Lagi pula sebenarnya tujuan Sarada kesini bukanlah ingin bertemu Sasuke maupun Ibunya sakura, tapi hanya menjalankan misi. Misi yang telah di berikan Nanadaime Hokage Ketujuh.

Sasuke tak bisa tenang dengan akal sehatnya

ini, Uchiha yang mungkin hanya tinggal tersisa dia berdua saja. Yaitu Sasuke dan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi, tapi sekarang bertambah satu yaitu seorang perempuan yang sesusia dengannya. Apa kakaknya meninggalkan seseorang untuknya untuk bisa mengembalikan Clan Uchiha kembali? Sasuke tidak tau.

"Ba-gaimana bisa Sasuke berada disini?" Sarada memecah lamunan antara Sasuke dan dia. Terlihat jelas sekarang Sasuke sedang berfikir, ia sangat tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kau tau Namaku?" Sasuke kembali menatap Sarada dengan Saringgan yang masih menyala, begitupun juga Sarada yang masih aktif dalam mode Saringgannya.

Dengan cepat Saradapun mundur, menyuruh Boruto dan juga Shikadai agar tidak bertarung lagi seperti ini. Ia menatap langit sekejap yang sekarang mulai pudar menjadi warna ke oren orenan yang bertanda Matahari akan tenggelam.

"Boruto! Shikadai! Ayo pergi." Dengan cepat dan tau apa yang barusan Sarada katakan padanya. Boruto dan Shikadai pun langsung pergi menghilang sama halnya seperti seperti Sarada. Tanpa sebuah jejak tak tau mereka berada dimana.

"Dia cepat." ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sakura yang masih mematung juga masih sedikit heran, seperti merasakan sebuah ikatan tetapi tidak tau ikatan apa.

"Naruto, Sasuke kun?" panggil Sakura kepada dua rekan seteam nya itu. "Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sakura lagi kepada kedunya. Entah kenapa Sakura sekarang agak ragu dan pusing akan hal ini.

"Aku tak apa ttebayou" balas Naruto. Sasuke? iya dia juga tidak apa, terbukti kalo dia tidak kotor sama sekali. Sakura pun menghela nafas.

#0#

Hari menunjukan cahaya gelapnya sekarang, hari mulai malam setelah tadi mereka sempat berpapasan kepada 9 orang yang aneh mirip sepertih ayah dan ibunya. Entah kenapa bodohnya mereka sekarang ini, akibat kejadian yang sungguh memalukan seperti tadi.

"Chikusooo!!!" geram Boruto kesal. lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke sebuah dahan pohon dan menghadap kelangit.

"Ck, mendokusai. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dipohon besar ini dulu" eluh Shikadai yang sedari tadi membuatnya seperti terus direpotkan. Sarada setuju, lagian juga ini sudah malam, tidak baik Shinobi seperti kita berjalan malam seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyalakan api dibawah sana, biar kita lebih baik dan tenang," pikir sarada cepat dan langsung kebawah untuk menyalakan api bersama Shikadai. Sedangkan Boruto sendiri masih berada di dalam lamunan yang berada di dalam otaknya.

 _Flashback!_

Saat itu dikantor Hokage ditempat dimana Boruto, Sarada, Shikadai berada. "Kalian sudah datang? Baiklah kupikir itu tidak perlu. Aku mempunyai misi untuk kalian bertiga, untuk mencari sebuah gulungan milik Shodaime kita Senju Hashirama di dalam sebuah kuil di daerah perbatasan desa uzumaki lama yang sudah mati." tegas Naruto kepada tiga orang di depannya.

"Ck.mendokusai" Shikadai mengeluh dan membuat Naruto ketawa. "Hahaha, Kau sama seperti ayahmu dulu Shikadai. Sama suka bilang hal ini maupun itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan" Naruto kembali di dalam ketawanya.

"Betulkan, Shikamaru?" Naruto mencoba melirik Shikamaru yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya dipinggir ruangan.

Dan itu membuat Shikamaru kerepotan sekarang.

Shikamaru berdiri dan langsung pergi kearah Boruto. "Kau tau Boruto? Betapa bodohnya ayahmu ketika masih seumuran denganmu," sindir Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Shi-shikamaru," Naruto frustasi membuat Sarada maupun Shikadai ketawa aneh diruangan Hokage, kecuali Boruto.

"Ehemmn," Naruto memberi aba aba. "Baiklah untuk selanjutnya kali bisa berkumpul siang ini di gerbang besar kota konoha, kalian boleh pergi." ucap ketiganya bersamaan lalu menghilang di depan pintu.

Dipintu gerbang besar di kota Konoha. "Baiklah, kalian sudah berkumpul? Boruto ada yang kusampaikan sekarang kepadamu ikutlah bersamaku sebentar" ajak orang lain yang tak lain adalah Hokage Ketujuh. Boruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Disuatu tempat yang tak besar dan tak juga kecil, diperempatan pinggiran kota tak jauh dari tempat Shikadai juga Sarada berdiri. "Boruto ada yang ingin kusampaikan sesuatu untuk mu dimisi ini" To the poin Naruto.

"Cepatlah ttebasa" balas Boruto cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Boruto sedikit tak menghiraukan apa yang telah ayahnya bicarakan. Dia hanya fokus bagaimana caranya agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan misi yang langsung diberikan ayahnya ini.

"Kau dengar Boruto!" tegas Naruto.

"Hee, lebih baik aku pergi menemui Shikadai dan juga Sarada" pikir Boruto. "Kau mengganggu misiku saja." kali ini Boruto seperti mencari perkara atas perkataannya itu. Dengan cepat Boruto langsung balik 180 menghadap belakang, meninggalkan sang Hokage yang berada di belakangnya.

"Boruto!" panggil Hokage lagi. Boruto kembali stop ditengah perjalanannya itu. "Berjanjilah kalo kamu akan pulang dengan selamat!" Boruto tertawa geli dalam senyumnya lalu melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju Sarada dan juga Shikadai.

 _FlashBack! Off_

"Boruto? Boruto?" panggil pemuda lelaki yang tak lain adalah Shikadai. "Kenapa kau menangis?" lanjut Shikadai lagi, yang tadi melihat Boruto mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak menangis ttebasa, aku ngantuk" balas Boruto sambil menjelaskannya. Shikadai tak ambil pusing, dengan cepat Shikadai menyuruh Boruto kebawah setelah melihat api yang ia buat bersama Sarada telah jadi.

"Pergilah duluan aku akan kebawa nanti," Shikadai paham. Shikadai pun meninggalkan Boruto yang masih bergeletak diatas pohon untuk cepat segera kebawah.

Kembali kepada Boruto, tidak tau sejak kapan. Sebuah lelehan bening menalir kembali dipipi Boruto. Sejak barusan Shikadai meninggalkannya sendirian diatas pohon

"Hikksss, Tousan."

Ditempat yang jauh di dalam sebuah kuil yang masih bercorak, tempat sebenarnya tujuan Boruto ingin kesana.

"Shikamaru! pada saat aku mengeluarjan Rasengan ku, kau menghentikanku dengan Bayangan anehmu." jelas Naruto tak terima.

"Haa, siapa yang bilang aku menghentikanmu memakai jurus bayanganku," balas Shikamaru ketus. "Ck. Mendokusai."

"Tapi buktinya tad-"

"itu bukan aku!" kembali Shikamaru memotong perkataan Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto terdiam. 'Shikadai anak itulah yang bisa memakai jurus yang sama denganku' batinnya bicara.

"Sasuke kun? kenapa," Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berada dipojokan sana yang seperti orang yang sedang gelisah.

"Ahh sakura? Sakura apa kau melihat perempuan yang memakai baju pink tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih di dalam posisinya. Sakura menyengritkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu, gadis yang di belakang terdapat lambang Uchiha yang sama sepertimu Sasuke?" Sasuke menganggu.

"Kenapa dengan gadis itu?" Sakura tersenyum kikuk. 'Shannaroo jangan jangan gadis itu berhasil merebut hati sasuke kun' pikir Sakura engga jelas.

"Tidak apa, lupakan saja Sakura" jawab Sasuke lalu pergi meninggal Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya tadi.

'Shannaro Saingan Cinta' Sakura Frustasi.

"Nee, Shikamaru sepertinya anak yang bernama Shikadai itu mirip denganmu?" goda seorang perempuan disamping Shikamaru. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan satu ikatan rambut dibelakangnya.

"Mendokusai,"

"Kau betul ino, orang tadi sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru?" perjelas Chouji, lelaki gemuk yang sangat suka makan. Dimanapun itu dan Kapanpun itu.

"Ck, mendokusai" lalu merebahkan badannya dan menutup matanya. pergi kedalam mimpi yang hanya ada dia seorang di dalamnya.

#0#

 ** _To be Continued_**

Gimana garing dan gak jelas yah ? Autor minta maaf dan berusah untuk memper baiki lagi untuk selanjutnya.

Thanks For Read and Like


	3. Chapter 3 : Kelakuan Yang Aneh

Story: Boruto No Yakusoku

Pairing: BoruSaraShika/Famly/Frindship/Adventures.

Naruto: @MasashiKishimoto

#0#

Sebuah cahaya merah terlihat muncul di ufuk timur. Seberkan cahaya gelap yang tadinya menghiasi langit, kini sekrang menyala terang. Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali aktivitas di pagi hari.

"Ck. Mendokusai" pemuda berompi hijau telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggosok gosokan tangannya di belakang kepalnya sambil menguap kearah atas seperti orang yang linglung.

Pemuda itu berkonsentrasi terhadap dirinya yang baru saja bangun untuk mengumpulkan sedikit nyawa lambat tapi ada. Sekali sekali ia melirik kekiri dan juga kekanan untuk mengetahui keadaan rekan seteamnya yang lain juga.

"Haauuuf...Hauuff." Boruto tertidur pulas. Shikadai tak ambil pusing melihat Boruto yang tidur dengan air yang mengalir dimulutnya hingga berhamburan dipipinya.

Shikadai menaikan sedikit matanya keatas. keujung didekat perapian yang telah menjadi abu, yang juga terdapat gadis yang juga tertidur pulas tak mementingkan dimanakah tempat dia tidur sekarang ini.

Shikadai berdiri setelah merasa dirinya sudah berisikan nyawa dengan penuh, untuk membangunkan kembali Boruto dan Sarada yang masih tertidur.

"Boruto Bangunlah" Shikadai menepuk kaki Boruto. "Boruto!?" Lagi lagi Shikadai menepuk kaki Boruto. Tetapi sayang Boruto belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

Disamping, Sarada terbangun setelah mendengsr Shikadai yang terus terusan memanggil boruto yang tak kunjung juga bangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Shikadai, apa ya-" Sarada menghentikan ucapannya. "Boruto ka?" Sarada menyringitkan alisnya kearah atas sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Shikadai biar aku saja yang membangunkan Boruto," lalu berdiri mengarah Boruto. Dengan cepat Sarada memasukan tangannya kearah kantong untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kemungkinan dapat membuat Boruto terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

Shikadai bingung akan tingkah laku Sarada yang tiba tiba aneh 120 itu.

"Yosh" ucap Sarada pelan. Sambil mengeluarkan benda tipis dan kecil dari kantong bajunya itu. "Ini dia!" Shikadai kaget.

"Bulu?" Melihat Sarada yang memegang bulu Shikadaipun bingung menyringitkan sedikit alisnya dan berpikir apa yang menyebapkan Boruto yang dapat terbangun dengan bulu yang dipegang Sarada. Tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya Shikadaipun melihat aksi spektaluren Sarada untuk membangunkan pangeran tidur Boruto.

 _Haaa...Haaaachiiiimmmmm..._ Seketika itu Boruto terbersin karena sesuatu di dalam hidungnya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Shikadai tertawa pelan karena melihat aksi Sarada dan juga Boruto.

"Hidoi na Sarada!" Boruto merasa kesal, karena Sarada yang membangunkannya secara tidak wajar. Lalu memasamkan wajahnya.

Di Kuil

"Ini saatnya kita bertugas untuk melaporkan misi ke Goodaime!" terang perempuan bernama Sakura kepada kekedua orang teamnya, yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalo gitu, sementara team 7 melaporkan misi, biarkan timku dan 8 yang berjaga disini" Shikamaru meperjelas. "Aku sudah membuat Strategi, yang kemungkinan 80% akan menang melawa orang aneh itu, jika dia kembali kesini." lanjut Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Yoshh, baiklah ayo kita kembali kedesa ttebayou!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

#0#

 _Srett! Srett! Srett!_

 _Sebuah seretan kecil terdengar keras di arah pepohonan. Dua pemuda dengan satu seorang gadis berlari kencang di atas pepohonan. Kaki yang kecil dengan spatu khususnya melesat maju dengan cepat._

 _"Ayo cepat, kita harus menemui nanadaime untuk melaporkan misi ini" Boruto menyengrit kesal, melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Samping._

 _"Itu dia desanya" seketika mereka bertiga mendarat di depan gerbang. Perasaan aneh kini muncul dibenak mereka._

"Apa ini? Dimanasa desa Konoha." Sarada kaget, dilanjut dengan Shikadai. Boruto yang tadinya melongo tak menghiraukan perkataan dua rekannya itu, sekarang mendelak kaget.

'Bagaimana ini terjadi, apa ini salahnya? Apa karena ia tak mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya? Apa ini semua salahnya?' pikiran Boruto kacau. Dia khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, ibunya, bahkan adik kecil Himawari tersayannya.

Mereka bertiga memang percaya kalo ini adalah masalalu, tetapi sesaat sampai disebuah desa, perasaan maupun ambisi sangat kuat untuk menghantui mereka bertiga.

"Ini salahku," ucap Boruto pelan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh kedua rekannya. Boruto dan Shikadai melirik kearah Boruto.

"Apa maksudmu Boruto!" Tanya Sarada tajam. Sedangkan Boruto hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab perkataan Sarada. Shikadai yang melihat Boruto gelisahpun, akhirnya datang menghampiri Boruto dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ck. Mendokusai. Jangan membuat situasi kita menjadi merepotkan Boruto." Boruto Diam dan sarada berdelik.

"Oyy, Boruto!" Geram Sarada. Lagi lagi Boruto tak berkutik. Shikadai yang berada tepat di depan Borutopun, berusaha bertanya kepada Boruto. Tetapi Boruto hanya diam dan terus menutupi wajahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya.

Lima belas menit, untuk mereka yang dirundung kesunyian, hingga Boruto yang mulai mengangkat bicara. Saat itu juga, sinar matahari yang mulai terik kini memanasi kulit maupun tubuh mereka dengan awan sebagai saksi yang nyata.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku!" Shikadai dan Sarada kaget. Boruto melirik kedua rekannya yang tenganga bingung akibat perkataan nya. "Maaf," lanjutnya lagi menunduk.

"Boruto bagaimana kalo kita masuk?" Ajak Shikadai, yang sudah tidak enak dengan situasi ini. Situasi dimana Boruto mulai kembali memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

"Kau betul Shikadai, sebaiknya kita masuk," pikir Sarada sebagai jawaban yang tepat. Mereka pun masuk diikuti Boruto di belakang Shikadai.

"Siapa kau!?" Sebuah pasukan eneh menghadang mereka. Seorang lelaki dengan rokok dimulutnya, jujur mereka bertiga belum pernah melihat orang ini dimasa depan.

'Orang asing?' pikir Sarada.

"Maaf, kami hanya ada keperluan dengan Nanadaime?" Ucap Shikadai yang masih dalam posisinya. Shikadai melihat benda asing yang tak asing dimatanya itu, benda yang selalu disimpan dan jaga oleh ayahnya Nara Shikamaru. 'pisau chakra' batinnya.

"Haa, Nanadaime? Apa kalian mau mencoba menipuku? Apa kau tak tau kalau desa konoha sekarang dipimpin oleh Godaime?" Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya kearah Shikadai. Hingga membuat Shikadai hampir ketakutan.

"K-kau, Sa-sarutobi asuma kan?" Tanya Shikadai pelan. Pemuda itu, mengangguk. Sarutobi asuma, guru pengasu dari Nara Shikamaru ayah dari Nara Shikadai dan ayah dari Mirai Sarutobi.

"Kau tau namaku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Pemuda bernama Asuma itupun menjaukan wajahnya dari Shikadai.

"Tidak, tapi apa kau guru dari ayahku?" Tanya Shikadai. Asuma menaikan alisannya, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. "Ayahku, Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru" lanjutnya kepada Asuma.

Asuma memperoses perkataan pemuda kecil itu.

"Shikadai, kau mengenal pemuda itu?" Bisik Sarada ke Shikadai. Shikadai membalas perkataan Sarada dengan cara yang sama.

"Aku tau, dia adalah guru dari ayahku Sarutobi Asuma yang mati dalam menjalankan misi." Sarada mengangguk lalu menghadap kembali kepada pemuda yang sedang dalam pose berpikirnya.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Tanya Asuma yang bingung. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan muridnya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Maaf aku buka Shikamaru, tetapi Shikadai. Nara Shik-"

"Kau!!!" Teriak seorang pemuda dari belakang. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian oren dan juga headband dikepalanya.

"Tou-san?" Kaget Boruto sesaat dia menghadap kebelakang mengikuti kearah sumber suara itu.

"Naruto? Apa kau sedang bermain bunshinmu atau sedang mengembangkan jutsu barumu?" Kini Asuma mulai penasaran. Dengan ke enampemuda di depannya.

Dengan cepat Shikadai dan Saradapun memasuki posisi bersiapnya. Untuk menjaga sesuatu yang mengerikan agar tidak terjadi. Walaupun keduanya di dalam mode petarung bukan berarti Boruto juga di dalam mode petarung yang sama dengan Shikada dan juga Sarada.

"Tou-san," Boruto menatap pemuda oren di depannya, dengan wajah memelas. Pingin sekali ia peluk ayahnya itu untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu lalu akibat perkataannya itu. Tapi sayang tak semuda itu.

"Oyy, Boruto!" Panggil Shikadai, dan lagi Borutopun tak menghiraukan perkataan Shikadai.

"Naruto, sepertinya anak itu sedang menatapmu?" Bisik Sakura. Narutopun juga menatap pemuda itu, memang benar ternyata pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ketus Naruto dan membuat Boruto kaget. Boruto membuang muka menoleh kearah Shikadai yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Ck.mendokusai"

"Kalian!" Teriak asuma tegas membuat keenam genin didepannya tediam. "Ikut aku ke ruang Hokage!" Lanjutnya. Kemudian menghilang dan diikuti ke enam ninja itu.

_

Maaf lama update, author sedikit sibuk akibat tahun baru sekali lagi terimakasih.

Author tidak pernah memaksa untuk memvote atau coment ke fic autor. Autor cuma mau bilang terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini. Yh walaupun hasilnya jelek

Selamat tahun baru ...


End file.
